Spain
Spain, officially the National Empire of Spain, is a sovereign state centered in the Iberian Peninsula with expansive colonies in Africa, with others in Asia and the Americas. The Spanish mainland borders France to the North and Portugal to the West. Alternate History * 1840: Spain goes through chaos and trouble, severe economic depression and trouble * 1842: A noble called Ezequiel Lopez starts talking about the government and gaining followers. Various other people gain their own followers. * 1845: The War of the Spanish Crown begins and wages up. It devastates Spain. * 1849: Ezequiel wins the war and is declared King Ezequiel. * 1850: Spain recovers slowly and continues on the right track. * 1855: Dicator Pablo, from the War of the Spanish Crown, wins the throne. He builds up the army only. * 1859: King Ezequiel regains power. Football is introduced. The prosperous 60s come. * 1860-70: King Ezequiel builds up most of Spain and its empire before King Hernan and Caudillo seizes power. * 1872: Hernan fights his father, and second oldest brother Prince Fernando. Malgus wins because his father dropped sick and his brother was forced from away from Spain. * 1873: King Ezequiel, dies. His son comes as King. King Hernan is denounced by the family and removed from the House of Lopez for fighting his brother and father from the throne. * 1876: Generalissimo Matias Cardozo seizes power from King Hernan Lopez, ending the rule of the Lopez dynasty. Cardozo declares himself Caudillo and declares the National Empire of Spain, of which he holds absolute power. * 1876: Spain sells Cuba to the Caribbean Federation in exchange for a monetary sum along with shipments of food and several islands of the Bahamas. * 1877: The exiled Fernando Lopez declares himself king of Spain and garners support from Qing, Italy, Russia, the Netherlands, Hungary, and the Byzantine Empire for a coalition war against Spain to reinstate the Lopez rule. * 1877: The coalition launches a large scale assault on the port city of Valencia. Spanish forces, with assistance from the United States, halt the offensive and drive the coalition back. Among the few survivors on the coalition side is Fernando Lopez. * 1877: The Netherlands leaves the war. The Byzantines leave the war after an assault on their capital leaves their Emperor dead, paying hefty compensation to Spain. Italy leaves the war, paying hefty compensation to Spain. Qing leaves the war after paying hefty compensation and releasing its most bountiful protectorate, Japan. * 1877: Fernando Lopez drowns after his ship sinks somewhere in the Atlantic. * 1877: Matias Caudillo declares a purge of all suspected royalists. It is led by Chief of Secret Police Gutierrez. * 1878: Spain, the United States, and Japan form the League of Three alliance. * 1878: The League of Three declares war on Mexico to retake the United States' territories. France and Great Britain join on the League's side. Politics Spain is run under Matias Cardozo's National Meritocratic model. The Caudillo (head of state) holds all power and loyalty to him is paramount. Internationally it is often described as an oppressive dictatorship. The government controls all large-scale means of production, with emphasis on accelerating construction of weapons of war, including firearms, cannons, and ammunition. To enforce the state's power, secret police are used, while propaganda is widespread to inspire pride and loyalty in the Spanish government. It is unknown how much support the government holds among the populous but due to recent war victories and Spain's growing power on the world stage, it seems to hold an increasing amount of popularity. Imperialism is promoted as a means of increasing the mother country's wealth. Spain's imperialist economy is centered around sending raw goods to the mainland to be processed by Spain's industrialized cities. Spain within the League of Three Spain holds a prominent position within the League of Three, with Matias Cardozo being the Chairman of the alliance. The Spanish government works closely with their American and Japanese counterparts and most international endeavors are coordinated among the League member states.